Painful Memories
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Impmon captures Takato, but are the fruits of his labors as bitter as the seeds?
1. Default Chapter

Untitled 

Author's note: This is based on the Fiction At least I offered him some! by Cheshire. The variation is mainly my own, but I have to give her credit for the main idea. Oh, and I don't own Digimon. 

Disclaimer: This one will go for my whole fic, since I'm way to lazy to write one for every chapter. I don't own Digimon. There, short, sweet, and to the point. 

"Come on guys. This could be our only chance here. Let's not waste it!" the brown-haired boy yells. Followed by his little pet, he runs over the grassy field. His companions stay in their position, showing obvious signs of disgust for his childish behavior. 

The brunette boy stops not far from his starting point, sulking. He solemnly marches back to the pair, falling into a sitting position. 

From where I perch on a tree branch, I watch down on them. So unprepared, so vulnerable, so......easy. My grin turns to a scowl as this thought crosses my mind. I had wanted a challenge, and they are just going to fold. And to think I had followed them to just be handed a victory on a silver platter. 

I run a pale hand through my light indigo hair, letting out a sigh. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.... My head tilts back so I look straight into the sky, which only peaks though the thousands of leaves of the trees. Oh well, never miss a good opportunity. 

I look down at the army of dragons I had created long ago. Superb fighters, every one of them. But, luckily for me, each is easily manipulated to follow my commands. I love working with stupid creatures. 

A grin spreads across my face as they pull out something, I'm only assuming food, and begin to dine. Completely oblivious to my plans for them. This could work out to be even easier than I had planned. Well, I wasn't really expecting the best tactics from a group of pets and humans. 

With a flick of my wrist, the army surrounds the group. The stupid things thunder around, shaking the tree I sit upon. I bite my lower lip, my fangs nearly perching skin, as I look down to the group to see if they had noticed. 

Again, they sit, eating silently. It's as though nothing had ever happened. A breath I never realized I had been holding comes out as a curt sigh. 

A snort from behind me signals that all is ready. I turn to the highest ranking of the dragons, who gives me a solitary nod. My lips piercing so tightly they turn white, I jump down from my branch. 

Straightening my bandanna that has been covered in brush, I take a few steps forward, happy to see how much distance I Can cover in a single stride. Being human does have a few advantages. 

My brown denim pants swish softly against each other as my pace increases to a flat out run. The sun is slowly but surely fading, I have to do this now, or my window of opportunity will be gone. 

I burst into the field, standing only five feet in front of them. They turn to look at me, a mixture of shock and confusion of their faces. I stood there for a minute, becoming more nervous as they have no other reaction. 

The red headed girl was the first to speak up. "What are you supposed to be?" My grin dropped to a grimace as I listen to the remark. 

"WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO BE?" I yell, my internal fire burning in my eyes. "I am the leader of pain. The being who will lead to your doom. The bringer of your destruction. The one, the only.....Impmon." 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. The Deal

Untitled 

A superior smirk rests upon my face as I wait for their response to it all. The only acknowledgment I receive, however, is a snicker from the brunet. This becomes contagious, apparently, as it runs through the group. 

"You're a midget!" He laughs, piercing through the silence that had held. my smirk stayed on my face this time, broadening. 

"I had expected that," I began, closing my emerald eyes calmly. "From stupid humans like you. Your Digimon obviously have had to stoop down a couple levels to be on the same playing field as you," I reply, giving a curt laugh. I can hear them mumbling a response, and I know what kind of looks they're giving those pets of theirs. They are so predictable, I don't even have to watch any more. 

"Why are you here anyway?" The blue haired boy with that little rat Digimon asks. This was the question I had been waiting for. The already broad smirk grew wider still. 

"I could never do this in the real world, it wasn't my territory, so I would have to loose. But now," I state, Looking at them, "You're in mine. By the laws of the Digiworld, I may defend it by all means necessary. That means, prepare to fight." I whistle, signaling my army. They step forward, making a very threatening sight indeed. 

"We can't fight now," The red head exclaims, stepping away from the only one of the Digimon I can stand. 

"What do you mean we can't fight? You've stumbled onto my territory, and you must be punished," I scream, my once white face turning red with rage. My tail swings from side to side in a desperate attempt to surprise the anger I feel. 

"Um, you need to......wait until morning. We're not ready for a decent battle now," She says, obviously thinking quickly. "You have to let us go home." 

"I don't have to do anything," I hiss. "And you will never come back if we don't fight now." 

"What if we give you something to trade for us going home tonight. It'll make us have to come back," the blue haired boy states. The brunette looks from one to the other, obviously confused. 

"Guys, what are we giving him?" He asks in a whisper. The two hiss at him to quiet down as they continue to watch me. 

"Do we have a deal?" The red head asks, extending her hand as if it seals some sort of pact. Though the hand looks disgusting, I walk forward and take it. She shakes it firmly once, before dropping mine like a hot coal. 

The second her hand is out of mine, the brunette is shoved into my arms, forcing me to take a step back. 

"What are you doing?" I ask, giving her a nervous glance. She simply smirks. 

"That's our trade," She states, "Takato." By that, I assume she meant the boy who looked up into my eyes with terror and confusion. 

"You humans give your own men to save your skin," I reply, nodding, "It figures. Let's get back," I yell, shoving Takato into one of the dragons arms. "Be hear bright and early, humans and Digi-duds. Or the kid won't be returning." With that, I jump back into the tree branches to make my escape. I pause, waiting for their response. 

"TAKATOMON!" 

"He'll be fine, Guilomon. Stop your blubbering.""Just momunti already." 

"Terriormon, this is not the time nor the place." 

"Just calm down, all of you. Impmon won't survive the night.""How can you be so sure?" 

"This is Takato we're talking about.""AH....."My lips pierce as I hear this. Deciding that was enough, I turn and follow my dragon army. I'll have to watch this boy more closely than I had thought. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The Memories Begin

Untitled 

My legs are beginning to burn as I jump from tree limb to tree limb. It's been roughly three miles of doing this. At the least, I have caught up to my dragon army, Including the one who holds the boy. It pleases me so greatly to see him terrified of his captive. It's not even a hundredth of what those humans deserve for enslaving Digimon. 

It will only be a matter of seconds before we come upon my strong hold. A magnificent stone building, showing amazing craftsmanship, if I do say so my self. I can hear him taking in a sharp breath when he looks at the structure before him. The Dragons come to a slow halt, waiting patiently like dogs in front of the wooden gate way. I walk casually up to the door of the building, unlatching the door. 

"Give the child to me!" I shout as the gate way swings open. The boy is dropped to me, collapsing at my feet. 

I can hear him whimper as I kneel down and raise his head with a blood-colored glove. 

"Get up you disgusting little human. I don't need to see you in this pathetic display," I spit at him. He snivels, but stands. I shove him through the door way, entering into the halls, lit only with flaming torches. 

Takato looks down at his feet as we walk through the dim halls. I begin to wonder why those people had thought I couldn't handle him. he seems perfectly controllable. Maybe they had just been trying to shatter my confidence. 

A grin reappears on my face, taking the place of the look of nervousness that had been there since we had entered my fortress. I can take care of this. 

"I can take care of this, it's not that hard," I say in my head, taking a deep breath. I open my eyes, taking in the young girl, Jaine, that stands at my right. "It's really not that hard to understand. I'm simply your partner." I state, "As I am to Cal as well." 

Cal, who sits on the bed at my left, sticks his lower lip out in a classic pout. Nothing new for a child of Five. "You can't be both of our partners. You have to be one." 

"What are you talking about?" I ask, turning to him with a confused look. 

"You have to be only one of our partners." he repeats. I take a step back, not at all prepared for such a confrontation. 

"So, which one of us is your partner?" his twin sister asks, jumping on the idea. 

"I.....I.......I don't think...." I stutter in confusion. 

"Impmon, you're supposed to know this," she snaps. I look up at her. 

"But....it doesn't have to...." I offer. 

"Impmon........" They both wail, tugging at my arms, "You have to do this....." 

I shake off the memory of my past as we enter into my main room. I shove him down into a chair, then take one my self, sitting on it backwards so I face him. I can only imagine that my next few moments will be the most awkward of my life as I look into those light brown eyes. Something in them just tells me I'm in for a ride.... 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. Defeat

Untitled 

"So.....you enjoy keeping a Digimon as your own personal pet, do you?" I ask, resting my hands that are sitting on the back of the chair. 

"No......he's my friend. That's why we're partners, Equals," He says, trying to defend himself. I snort. 

"Partners? That's why you lock him up in a cage all day, and only come back out when it's convenient for you?" I spit at him. 

"He could get hurt, and people don't trust him. You're pretty much the reason he has to be treated that way. You cause so much trouble when you're out on your own," he says, as smirk on his face begins to appear.. 

"Just shut up," I snap, my eyes narrowing. The smirk dissaperes. 

"Don't you get board in this old place?" He asks, standing up and walking up and down the stone corridor. I follow him with my eyes, not moving a muscle except to blink. He fades in and out of the torches' light as he walks along, before turning in the shadows and repeating the process in the reverse direction. 

"Well?" He asks, stopping as he reaches me, standing half in the shadows. 

"Never," I state, sneering, "Boredom is a Digi-dud concept created because of lack in mental stimulation. I get all I can stand, thanks to living alone." I shift my position on the chair uncomfortably. In a Digimon form, this stance would never have been a bother. But as a human form....the pain is beginning to get to me. Not wanting to give away that I have put myself into a most uncomfortable position, I resort to swinging my tail side to side in a wide arch to try and relieve the discomfort. 

"But you have to....I mean, you're all alone," He tells me, tilting his head to one side like a confused dog, submerging himself more into the shadows. 

"I like being alone," I mutter, "With out humans like you." 

"We aren't that bad," The boy tells me, walking back over to his chair, but standing next to it as opposed to sitting down. 

"Not surprising coming from a human," I snap, turning my head. My tail continues to act as a pendulum, but now not because of just the physical pain. 

"You can't be serious," I wail, watching the two put clothes into a suit case. 

"I'm sorry Impmon," Jaine says apologetically, continuing to pack, "We can't take you, you'll get caught for sure." 

"Than who knows what will happen," Cal, who like his twin was now 14, tells me with out looking up from folding his jacket. 

"But.....I can...." I begin to plead."IMPMON, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jaine snaps, glaring down at me. I back against the wall, a hurt expression written on my face. Her face softens as she kneels in front of me, placing a soft hand on my cheek. "We can't risk you getting caught. You know about those people who are hunting Digimon out there. You could get dissected, or tortured, or worse." 

"But....." I choke out. 

"I know," she says in a tone that states clearly not to continue on, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug. "It'll be okay with out us." 

"HOW?" I ask, tears brewing in my eyes. 

"You'll find a way. You always do," She tells me, hugging tighter. 

"Jaine, we have to get going," Cal tells his sister, looking back into the room neither of us had noticed him leaving. She nods, walking out of the room with no sound but short, high pitched bursts of emotion at random intervals. 

"Hey, keep up with that ol' Impmon confidence, `eh?" Cal says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't let `um push you around." 

With that, he walks over to the glass door, opening it for me. Cal looks me over once more and, after giving me a smile, walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I listen to his foot steps leave the apartment, then the building. 

Running over to the porch, I watch as the car speeds down the road so many floors below. As it drives out of sight, my life, dreams, and love for humans goes with it. 

"Impmon?" He asks, looking me over. "You want some?" He extends to me a yellow and white blob in his hand. I feel myself gag. 

"What are you trying to do, poisin me?" I ask, looking it over with my mouth in a disgusted pose. 

"Offering you some food," He tells me, taking a step forward. 

"Get that away from me," I snap, hitting his wrist with the back side of my hand. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asks, looking at where the blob has landed on the table. 

"What's wrong with me?" I snarl, finally getting up. "Your whole species is what's wrong with me!" 

"Why?" He asks, his brown eyes looking at me with confusion. "What did we do?""Nothing but ruin my life!" I cry, slamming my hands down on the table. "Just.....Just get out of here," I say, closing my eyes. I open a gate, then point to it with a blood colored glove. He looks me over. 

"You know, you can always talk to us if you need help," He tells me, before dissapering in a flash of light. I look down at the ground for a minute, letting his words sink in. 

"I don't want to talk," I hiss, looking away from the ground into the air, as if the source of my pain lies in the ceiling. "I don't need any human sympathy. I wasn't left it before, and I won't take it now." I storm away from the room, storming off into the shadows of the damp, stone building. 

********************************************************************************** 

I pace in front of my head dragon, my tail swinging from it's dead hang as I walk. 

"You wished to see me?" He asks, watching me walk. 

"Hm," I reply, stopping to look him in the eyes. "Next time I want to hold a human over night, just kill me, would you?" 

"Of course...." he says nervously, watching me walk away with his ruby colored eyes. 

"Damn him....." I mutter as I walk away from my general, "I was perfectly happy with out humans. He just had to go and remind me." 

I walk down the corridor, dissapering from my general in the shadows. There I sit, trying to put my life back together. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
